


Благими намерениями...

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика On good intentions by thewhiteowl<br/>Пропущенная финальная сцена из «Ученика воина».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благими намерениями...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On good intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206330) by thewhiteowl. 



\- Не думаю, что мне еще когда-нибудь выпадет шанс сказать это. - Айвен помолчал. - Грегор, ты идиот. 

Грегор быстро покосился в сторону Айвена и снова отвел глаза. Похоже было, словно он решает, не ответить ли ему "Иди на фиг, Айвен!", а то и погрубее, однако он смолчал. Айвен уже давно развернулся и ушел бы, если бы не знал, что вся эта жуткая заварушка, чуть было его не прикончившая, была как минимум отчасти на совести Грегора, и того следовало мягко наставить на путь истинный, чтобы он не повторил подобной ошибки вновь. 

\- Поверить не могу, что ты решил, будто Майлз хочет выдернуть из-под тебя насиженный трон, - сокрушенно проговорил он. По его собственному мнению любой, предпринимающий хоть какие-то шаги к посту Грегора, был психом, но психов вокруг предостаточно, взгляните хоть на почти-уже-покойника графа Фордрозду или давно почившего графа Фордариана. У Майлза в его извращенном маленьком мозгу, конечно, кое-какие винтики разболтались, но когда речь заходила о том, как бы увернуться от бремени Империи, он мыслил не менее здраво, чем сам Айвен. 

Не говоря уж о том, что между Майлзом и троном стоял живой Грегор, а Майлз ни за что и никогда не пошел бы на убийство кого-нибудь из собственной семьи. Ну, были некоторые весьма впечатляющие и смертельно опасные несчастные случаи. Но сознательно - нет. Скорее уж кто-нибудь из доведенных до ручки родственников придушил бы в раздражении эту гиперактивную мелочь. Ладно, последние пару лет Майлз был сам не свой, а уж Грегор, с тех пор, как его посадили править империей, начал превращаться в какого-то мрачного древнего зануду, но не могли же они оба так крепко поссориться? 

Грегор уставился в окно, словно в жизни не видел ничего интереснее, чем пейзаж за окном замка Форхартунг. Он так долго и мрачно молчал, что Айвен уже утратил всякую надежду услышать ответ, когда тот, наконец, произнес: 

\- Думаешь, мне самому хотелось в это верить? Но я точно знал, что он собирает армию. Самый безобидный вариант развития событий, приходивший мне в голову: что он возьмет своих наемников и скроется с ними в никуда. Я мог приказать СБ держаться в стороне, пока он тут не объявится. 

Айвен фыркнул: 

\- Он бы никогда не оставил Барраяр. 

\- Да, - согласился Грегор тихо. – Вот именно. - Он повозил по полу ногой. - Я не какой-нибудь чертов телепат, мне и в голову не пришло подумать "это просто неудачное совпадение: что, я Майлза не знаю: ему не хватает терпения строить настолько далеко идущие планы?". 

\- Один план у него был. Поступить в Академию, служить на корабле и стать настоящим адмиралом, - спокойно поправил Айвен. 

Грегор посмотрел на него удивленно и ошарашенно. 

– Он мог бы просто попросить меня! - защищаясь, проговорил он. – И всего этого было не нужно... - Он махнул рукой, одним беспомощным жестом обозначая и Совет графов при полном параде, и многочисленные обвинения в измене, и небольшой, но смертельно опасный флот наемников. 

\- Я не о том. Просто, когда он в эту авантюру ввязался, то иного плана не изобрел и не мог. Он - человек одной цели. 

Грегор поднял бровь. 

\- Как и мы все, разве нет? 

Клевета. У Айвена их бывало одновременно штуки три. 

\- Ты что, пропускал мимо ушей, что на эту тему говорил дядя Эйрел? Вот я – слушал. И готов ручаться, что Майлз тоже. 

\- Я... усомнился в его суждении. И беспристрастности. В конце концов, Майлз ему сын. 

Интересно, чего это Грегор так откровенно завидует Майлзу из-за отца? Сам Айвен всегда был отчаянно благодарен судьбе, что Майлз с Грегором были основными претендентами на устрашающее внимание дяди Эйрела, а ему самому доставалось только чуть-чуть. «Если все отцы таковы, мне хватит и матушки, благодарю покорно». 

\- Ты - дело всей его жизни, - не мог не заметить Айвен. - Если тебя не будет, ему останется только стать императором самому или умереть, и я не уверен, какой вариант из двух для него предпочтительнее. 

Грегор, что было почти невозможно, помрачнел еще сильней; и Айвен подумал, что пора дать бедному малому передышку... 

\- Когда Майлз провалился на вступительных, - сказал Грегор, - я понимал, что он устроит какую-нибудь глупость. Но не догадывался, насколько драматическую. Я бы определил его в Академию своим приказом, если бы не был уверен, что он заупрямится как черт. 

\- Помнишь, что он начинал вытворять, когда ему делалось скучно? - напомнил Айвен. Обоих пробрала дрожь при одном воспоминании. 

\- Точно. Тот ужасный поход по горам, в который он нас потащил, когда ему было десять... 

\- Это ведь не тебя чуть было не смыло паводком, - возразил Айвен. 

Грегор пожал плечами. 

\- А исторические розовые клумбы в южном саду? Стоило появиться Майлзу, и им хана. 

\- Ему было четыре. Он еще ходить не мог. 

\- Вот именно. 

\- И экстремальная спелеология, - добавил к перечню еще один пункт Айвен, которого в ту секунду посетило удивительно ясное и совершенно нежелательное воспоминание. 

\- О-о. Ты про этот забытый оружейный склад? 

\- Помню как вчера, - подтвердил Айвен. – Жуткое воспоминание. Да, если подумать, зря я дергался, что это маленький мерзавец прыгнет выше головы. Ха. Стоило мне знать, что он не утонет, не утащив меня за собой. 

\- Да, кстати. А как случилось, что ты отстал от корабля на Бете? 

\- Ну... я не хотел этого рассказывать в деталях там, при дяде Эйреле, для трибунала обвинений и так хватило... в космопорте была одна девчонка... 

Грегор замахал руками:

– Ладно-ладно. Все ясно. Мне и самому следовало догадаться. 

В его голосе прозвучала явная зависть, понял Айвен. Неужели СБ не нашла бы ему кошечек со стороны, если бы Грегор заявил, что намерен поснимать симпатичных бетанских девчонок? Похоже, что парню давно и основательно требуется затащить кого-то в постель. За разговором, поочередно жалуясь на Майлза, они успели подойти достаточно близко друг к другу, и Айвен отчетливо увидел, как Грегор напряженно сжимает губы: не просто расстроен, но уязвлен этой темой. 

\- Знаешь, - кинул пробный шар Айвен, - нам надо пойти и выпить, вот что. В Академии вот-вот сообразят, что я вернулся, и быстренько потянут за поводок, выдергивая меня обратно на занятия. Да и Генри тоже... 

На это раз вверх поползли обе императорские брови. 

\- Что, предлагаешь провести остаток твоего незаконного прогула, попивая мое винцо? 

\- Но ты же не согласишься пить то, что мне по карману? - предположил Айвен. 

Грегор от души расхохотался. Ладно, захихикал: 

\- Айвен, ты порой – просто вылитый Старый Фор! 

Айвен закатил глаза. 

\- Так ты в игре? 

Грегор сделал совершенно бесстрастное лицо. 

\- Та бутылка кленовой медовухи, что Майлз мне подарил на девятнадцатилетие, еще жива. И, должно быть, набрала выдержку что надо. Я так и знал, что в один прекрасный день она пригодится... 

\- Ага, как секретное оружие... 

\- Да. Нам с Генри надо выпить. 

Айвен усмехнулся, самонадеянно считая, что ему самому удастся избежать ядовитого форкосигановского пойла. 

\- Так чего же мы ждем?


End file.
